


Birthday boys wish

by nctfic



Category: WayV (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yangyang, First Time, Hickeys, M/M, Multi, birthday gifts, blowjob, ten watches them, top yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctfic/pseuds/nctfic
Summary: Where Yangyang is having trouble finding a gift for Tens birthday.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 197





	Birthday boys wish

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t like it, please, don’t read it and waste your time leaving a comment.

It was a week before Ten's birthday, and Yangyang still had no idea what to get for him. The older practically own everything he's ever wanted, and that left Yangyang thinking. He could get him food, but he wanted this gift to be meaningful, something Ten will enjoy. But he couldn't think of anything. Times like these, Yangyang would just get something random, but Ten was his _best friend_. His older brother, someone he really looked up to. So he couldn't just get him a dumb toy which will most likely end up at under the bed in a week.

So that's how he ended up here, in front of the Kuns studio, where he knew Ten would be. He gently knocked on the door, waiting for an answer to let him in. When he heard a soft ' _come in_ ' he grabbed the door knob, turning it. When he opened the door, there sat Ten on the couch, but no sight of Kun.

"Where's kun?" Yangyang asked, looking around the small room, but still found no sight to the older male. He then turned to gaze back to Ten, who was sitting with his phone in his hand.

"He had to get something from the office." Ten told him like it wasn't a big deal. Being a leader of a group meant that he was a busy person, going to one part of the build to another.

"I have to ask you a question." Yangyang said, coming into the room, closing the door behind him. He made his way to the swivel chair, where Kun would usually be sitting. He sat down, and turned to look at Ten. "Okay, ask me." Ten said, putting his phone down to give the younger his undivided attention.

"So I understand your birthday is next," Yangyang started. Ten nodded at that, listening to see what the younger was on about. "And I don't exactly have anything for you yet, nor do I have any idea what to get you." Yangyang said.

"So, I came here to ask if there is _anything_ you wanted. I'll try my best to get exactly what you want." Yangyang told the older, who nodded slowly. He looked deep in thought.

"Anything?" Ten asked, looking to Yangyang with a small innocent smile. The latter nodded once.

~

"Happy birthday to you~" Everyone clapped, watching as Ten blew out his candles.

"Wow, can't believe you're getting older. Pretty soon, we'll start seeing wrinkles." Hendery joked, which caused Ten to hit him on the arm, making the younger whimper in pain as he tried to sooth the inflicted area.

"Time for gifts!" Sicheng said, bringing his gift he bought for ten. He handed it to the older with a smile.

Once the party was over, everyone had to go back to work. Kun quickly left, having to finish up some work in his studio. Xiaojun and Hendery has their own schedules to attend to, then Sicheng had some meeting. Now the practice room was left with Yukhei, Yangyang, and the birthday boy.

"You guys _both_ told me, you'll give me _anything_ for my birthday. Correct?" Ten asked with a smile, looking to the two young rappers. When they both nodded, confusion written on their face, ten continued.

"Well, there is something I really, _really_ wanna try." Ten said, looking at his nails like he was disinterested in the conversation. He then glanced at the two, noticing how they were giving looks to each other in pure confusion.

"What is it?" Yukhei asked, looking to Ten, who was being very vague. He wasn't saying what he wanted. The two of them have been waiting for a week for Ten to answer this question.

"First, promise me you guys won't back out once I tell you." Ten said, leaning forward to look them both in the eyes.

That made Yangyang slightly nervous. How _bad_ could this be, that Ten thinks they'll back out? He was definitely not sure if he was ready to promise the older. But then again, he was empty handed, and had nothing else to give him. So he nodded. "I promise." Yangyang said.

"I promise." Yukhei said, uncertainty laced in his voice. But went along with Tens plan.

The older smiled. He got up from the floor, walked to where his bag was, then made his way to the door. "Meet me back at the dorm in an hour. You _cant_ be late." Ten said, then walked out the door, leaving two very confused boys.

"He's weird." Yukhei muttered. He looked to Yangyang, who was sitting on the floor, still trying to comprehend what happened.

~

"You want us to what?" Yukhei asked, eyes blown wide, looking at Ten like he was the craziest person he's ever seen. The latter only chuckled, a gleeful expression on his face.

"You heard me. I want you, and Yangyang to fuck each other, while I watch." Ten said, leaning back in the couch, bringing his knee over the other, watching as the two looked shocked at his request.

Yangyang grew red from embarrassment. His ears felt hot, his palms felt sweaty, and he felt extremely nervous. _There's no way he's serious._ Yangyang Thought, watching Ten's serious expression. When it didn't changed, that's when he truly felt nervous. He's never done anything with a guy before.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Yangyang asked with a red face. That made Ten smile, loving how embarrassed the younger looked. He found it cute.

"Yes." Ten said.

It then got quiet. The two younger males didn’t know what to say. They felt too _awkward_ to look at each other, which made Ten smirk.

“Well, let’s go to Yukhei’s room.” Ten said, getting off the couch, making his way towards the rooms. The two hastily got up from the couch, clearly nervous. They felt their hearts beating at an incredible speed. The two followed the older, who was walking to Yukhei’s room, which was the last door at the end of the hallway.

When they entered the room, Ten went straight to Sichengs bed, sitting down, watching the two walk in awkwardly. Yukhei went to sit on his bed, while Yangyang lingered around the door, playing this the hem of his sweatshirt.

“Okay, where’s your lube?” Ten looked to Yukhei. He choked on air, looking up to Ten with an shocked expression. “w-what?” Yukhei asked.

“What, you expect Yangyang to have it?“ Ten asked with a chuckle. He then turned to Yangyang, who was a blushing mess.

“W-what makes you think i have that?” Yukhei asked, his eyebrows furrowed in defence. But Ten only rolled his eyes at that. “Oh please,” ten said.

“I can hear you and Sicheng at night. I know you have it.” Ten said, smirking at the way Yukhei’s face suddenly got red.

“Is it in the bottom drawer?” Ten asked, point to the night table. Yukhei shook his head, “it’s in the top. Bottom is too far too reach.” Yukhei said, face still red.

Ten opened the drawer, and saw a familiar bottom. He grabbed it, and smiled. “Hey, this is the same one I have.” Ten said, showing Yangyang like it was a show and tell. The younger only blushed, looking away. That made Ten laugh.

“Stop being so shy. Sooner or later you’ll be screaming.” Ten joked. Yangyang’s face scrunched his face in horror, suddenly scared of what’s to come. Ten giggled, walking up to Yangyang. “I’m kidding. Don’t look so frightened,” Ten said, patting the younger on the back.

“It’ll be fun, I promise.” Ten assured the boy. He then pulled Yangyang to the beds, making him sit next to Yukhei. Yangyang tried to move over a bit, feeling weird being so close to Yukhei. But Ten grabbed him by the shoulders, making him stay in place.

“Okay, so what’s going to happen is Yukhei is going to prep you first, so this won’t be a terrible experience.” Ten said to the boy with a small smile. Yangyang just looked at him, not sure how to answer. He felt too nervous to even speak at that moment. It’s only been 3 years since he found out he was bisexual, and since then, he hadn’t had the change to actually do anything with a guy. When he means anything, he means kissing, dating, anything affectionate, and whatever this is.

“Well, you cant do anything if you guys have clothes on.” Ten said, gesturing to their clothes that were still on their bodies. Yukhei let out a sigh, but reached for the hems of his shirt, then pulled it over his head.

“Oh, nice abs.” Ten said, admiring Yukhei’s very toned abs. He then looked to Yangyang, who was looking off somewhere, his hands resting on his laps.

“Yangyang, don’t be shy. You’ve already seen Yukhei naked. Why are you suddenly so shy?” Ten asked. Yangyang glanced to Yukhei, who looking at Yangyang with an unreadable expression. Then he looked to Ten “I’ve seen him naked, but not under this circumstance.” Yangyang said.

“Don’t think about it. C’mon, you promised me you won’t back out!” Ten whined, pouting. Yangyang took a quick glance to Ten, who had his best puppy eyes. He let out a sigh, but nodded. He did _promise_ the older.

Yangyang slowly took off the hoodie he was wearing, suddenly feeling cold once it was off. The cool air hit his arms, causing goosebumps to rise. After he gave the hoodie to Ten, he sat there awkwardly, not knowing what else he was supposed to do. The closest thing he’s gotten to doing something _sexual_ was when one of the trainees gave him a hand job while drunk. He barely remembers anything from that experience.

“Now, Yukhei you take lead, because Yangyang seems like he doesn’t know shit.” Ten said with a small smile, eyeing the younger, who was too busy fiddling with his fingers.

“Why does it have to be with yangyang? Of all the members, you picked Yangyang?” Yukhei asked, he then gave a look to Yangyang which said he didn’t mean it in a bad way. But the younger wasn’t even listening, his thoughts were too loud in his head.

“Because, Yangyang is adorable, and your adorable. Why not put two adorable rappers together, you know?” Ten said with a smile. He then gestures to Yangyang, telling him to start the show. Yukhei let out a sigh, but nodded. He turned to Yangyang, who was still in a oversized black tshirt, and jeans.

“He’s being too awkward!” Yukhei whined, turning to Ten with a small frown. There was no way he could do anything, when the boy wasn’t even going to look at him. It made _him_ feel awkward.

“Yangyang,” Ten sternly said. He looked to Yangyang with darkened eyes, which made Yangyang crumble under his gaze. He suddenly felt really small. “Stop being shy and awkward. It will be fun, only if you stop acting so awkward. It’s ruining the vibe.” Ten said. Yangyang nodded slowly. He cleared his throat, looked to Yukhei, who was just playing with his hands, waiting.

“Yukhei, you can start now.” Ten started, smiling to the taller male. He watched with an eager expression, leaning forward a bit in fascination.

Yukhei turned to Yangyang who was fiddling around with the rings on his fingers. He leaned forward slowly, close to Yangyang’s ear. “Relax.” Yukhei whispered to the boy in a soft, gentle tone. When he could feel the younger nod, he placed his lips on the side of his neck, kissing gently. He smirked when he felt Yangyang shudder.

Yukhei placed his left hand on Yangyang’s thigh, resting it there. He continued to kiss down his neck, noticing the way Yangyang’s breathing got faster as he got closer to his face. Yukhei pulled away, looked to Yangyang who had his eyes screwed shut, making the taller chuckle lowly. He leans forward, kissing Yangyang right on the lips. They were soft, pink, and cute.

Yukhei swiped his tongue across the inside of the bottom lip, asking for entrance. When the boy complied, Yukhei then fully took the lead. He bit Yangyang’s bottom lip gently, his tongue exploring every inch of the boy. He slowly brought his right hand up to the boys waist, which startled the younger, making him jump a bit at the touch. Yukhei slowly started to move his left hand, going up Yangyang’s thigh, stopping not to get too close.

His right hand slowly creeped under Yangyang’s shirt, placing his cold slender fingers on his waistline. That made Yangyang flinch, not expecting the elders fingers to be freezing.

Yukhei slowly started to lean forward more, pushing Yangyang to lie on the bed. The younger wasn’t sure if he liked this position, but he didn’t say anything. Just let Yukhei do everything, because he didn’t have any experience.

He could feel Yukhei’s cold fingers run up and down his side slowly, making Yangyang feel jittery. He wasn’t sure what to think, but he knew he didn’t exactly _hate_ the feeling.

Ten on the other hand was smiling, watching the scene like it was some sort of movie. He didn’t expect it to get this far, to them lying on the bed, making out. He thought they would give up after the first kiss. But he wasn’t complaining. He was enjoying the scene unfold in front of him.

“Let’s take this off.” Yukhei whispered to the boy, gesturing to the shirt he still had on. Yangyang nodded slowly. Yukhei grabbed the hem of the shirt, pulling it over Yangyang’s head. The cold air hit the boys body, making him shiver. He suddenly felt very vulnerable, small, helpless. His face grew red, making him look away from Yukhei, who was staring at him.

When he felt Yukhei’s lips on his neck, he let out a shaky breath. His mind was running with so many thoughts. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen in the next few minutes, but he sure as hell is nervous. He closed his eyes, feeling Yukhei bite on his neck, sucking at it to make a mark.

He doesn’t remember how or when it happened, but his jeans were starting to feel very _tight_. He suddenly felt hot in this cool room. He wanted something, _anything_ , but he didn’t exactly know what he was craving for. He didn’t know what exactly he wanted. When he felt Yukhei’s hand leave his waist, he whined softly.

“I feel _weird_.” Yangyang whined out, wanting to touch himself suddenly, which left him red at the thought of that. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to even show _himself_ to yukhei or ten, who was still watching attentively from the other bed.

“Take off your jeans.” Yukhei spoke to the boy. The younger only blushed even a dark red, shaking his head, too afraid to be _fully_ naked. Especially since Ten is there.

“It’ll be fine.” Yukhei said softly, bringing his hand to yangyang’s cheek, caressing it. He gave the younger a reassuring smile, which slightly calmed the boys nerves. He nodded, letting out a short breath. He started to fumble with the zipper, his shaky hands doing a terrible job. Yukhei chuckled at that, he reached for the zipper instead, making Yangyang remove his, blushing. He was embarrassed he couldn’t even undo the zipper.

Yukhei unbuttoned, then zipped the zipper down. He looked to Yangyang, giving him a look to ask if it was alright if he slipped his jeans off. When he got a short nod from the boy, and slowly pulled them off, not wanting to be too quick to make the other even more nervous.

_Slow and easy._

Once the jeans were off, Yangyang felt slightly better. He didn’t feel so _trapped_. The cold air made his hot skin cool down a bit. He looked to Yukhei, who was coming closer to his face. He leaned towards his ear, “stay relaxed.” Yukhei whispered.

Yangyang then felt Yukhei’s lower waist drop on top of his, their crotches touching, which made Yangyang’s eye blow wide. His breathing went uneven, unsure of what to do. But his thoughts were stopped when he felt Yukhei grind down on him. The fabric of his boxers rubbing against his dick, making him feel _hard_. He let out short breaths, feeling Yukhei grow harder under his jeans, making him blush at the feeling of it poking against his.

Yukhei let out a low, breathy moan. He gripped onto Yangyang’s waist, grinding against the boy to cause more friction. He could feel the boy under him shiver at the feeling, how his breathing was uneven. Yukhei needed more. He needed something around his hardening cock, anything.

“Ah _s-shit_ ~” Yukhei moaned out quietly. He sat up straight, leaving a flushed, whiny Yangyang lying on the bed. He gave the boy a dark look, the sudden feeling of wanting to destroy the boy. He wanted to hear him scream his name. He wanted him. Yukhei quickly fumbled around with his zipper, quickly take his jeans off. He threw the pants off somewhere to the floor, not caring where it landed.

“I have the prep you first.” Yukhei told the boy, grabbing the lube from Tens hand. He ignored how the older was smirking, his main focus on the blushing boy.

“Prep?” Yangyang asked. He wasn’t sure if he was even ready to go to that stage yet. He still isn’t over that the fact they’re both naked in the same bed. He isn’t even over the make out session they just had. Fuck, he isn’t even ready to properly look at yukhei in the eyes without looking away.

“It means he has to finger you open.” Ten said with a smile. Yukhei gave him a look, which made Ten shrug.

“I-I knew that.” Yangyang stuttered out quietly. But Ten only hummed, not believing him. Yangyang ignored him. Now was not the time to argue with the older. Not when he was about to have a fucking dick up his ass.

“Relax.” Yukhei instructed the younger, to which he nodded to. He watched at the older slowly take his boxers off, making Yangyang repeat the same word over and over again, _relax_. But it was hard. His nerves weren’t allowing his to relax.

Once the boxers were fully off, Yangyang shut his eyes, pretending he wasn’t being watched, pretending he wasn’t naked, pretending that he was just sleeping. But when he felt something poke at his hole, he shivered. He let out shaky breaths, waiting for what was to come. Just then, he felt Yukhei’s long finger press into him. He let out a breathy moan, the foreign feeling making his head spin.

It felt uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to this. He’s never actually done this himself. For two main reasons, first being he was way too busy. Being in Wayv and all, it barely gave him enough time alone. He was always with his members. Every second of the day. The second reason was, he didn’t know how to do it properly.

After Yukhei added a second finger, Yangyang was starting to feel hot again. The two fingers weren’t enough to satisfy his needs. He wanted more. He needed more. This, whatever _this_ was, clearly wasn’t enough for him. He whined, pushing himself on Yukhei’s fingers unconsciously. He needed it to go deeper, and faster. The pace Yukhei was going at, made him annoyed.

_Why couldn’t he go faster?_

“Be patient. You have to be fully prepared, or else it’ll hurt.” Yukhei told the boy, leaning down to give a soft kiss to the boy.

“I don’t care~ just please hurry up.” Yangyang whined out, trying to get Yukhei to go in deeper, but the older held onto his waist, holding him in place. He didn’t want the boy to rush things. He also didn’t want him to get hurt during the process.

When Yukhei added a third finger, Yangyang sighed in content. He closed his eyes, letting out short breaths. He listened to the obscene sounds, which made harder. He could feel the precum leak out from his cock.

After a few minutes of preparing the boy, Yukhei pulled his fingers out, making Yangyang whined out in annoyance. The empty feeling making him want more. “Hurry up~” Yangyang said with a pout.

He watched Yukhei take his own boxers off. From the sight of his large cock, Yangyang wasn’t sure if it would even fit. Was he even going to be able to walk after? “Are you sure it will... fit?” Yangyang whispered the last part, feeling embarrassed. He glanced up to Yukhei’s face, who was too busy on coated his dick in enough lube.

“We’ll have to see.” Yukhei told the boy. He then came towards the younger, going in between his legs. He then lined himself up to Yangyang, pressing the head against the hole. He looked down to Yangyang’s face, noticing how nervous he looked. He leaned down, capturing his lips. He slowly kissed him, all while pushing in at a nice and easy pace. He could feel the boy tense under him.

Yangyang gripped the duvet under him, slightly arching his back off the bed. The feeling of being torn open was making his head dizzy. His mind was all over the place, screaming at the new feeling.

Once Yukhei was all the way in, he pulled away from the kiss. He looked out Yangyang, who looked out of breath. His face was red, hair all messed out, hickeys right on display. It was a perfect sight for Yukhei. He looked so _fuckable_. “holy shit.” Yangyang breathed out. He felt incredibly full. This was way different than his fingers. It hurt. He wasn’t going to lie and say it didn’t. But he just let Yukhei do whatever, because at some point during their make out session, he put all his trust into the older.

“Tell me when it’s okay to move.” Yukhei said. He was trying to his hardest to know just thrust straight into the boy, and fuck him senselessly. He had to take this slow, for yangyang’s sake.

After a few more minutes, Yangyang finally calmed down from what just happened. So he nodded, letting the older know it was okay to continue. His mouth parted open, as he felt yukhei pull out, then slowly pushed right back in. He closed his eyes, as Yukhei repeated the same action over and over again. The slow pace went on for 5 minutes, with low moans filling the room.

“P-please go faster.” Yangyang moaned out, titling his head back into the pillow. Yukhei complied, making his thrusts faster. He moaned out, the tightness of Yangyang’s walls making him want to cum right then. But stopped himself, wanting the younger to cum first.

“Fuck.” Yukhei moaned. He gripped onto Yangyang’s waist, pushing himself in deeper, and harder. The stared down at Yangyang, who was looked blissed out. His hair falling over his face, moans getting louder as he kept going faster.

“A-ah, I’m g-gonna cum!” Yangyang cried out, his back arched off the bed, hands gripping the sheets. His mind was spinning, body reacting to every thrust. He could feel himself getting closer.

“Wait, I have a little gift for you!” Ten spoke for the first time since they started. Yangyang let out a breath, looking to Ten like he was an intruder. The older look something out of his pocket, which Yangyang had no idea what it was. But by the look of Yukhei’s shocked and sympathetic look, Yangyang was suddenly scared to know what the object was.

Ten got off the bed, walking over to the two who had were close to their climax. He made Yukhei move slight so he had room to get closer to Yangyang’s throbbing dick. “Ten, I don’t think Yangyang will like that.” Yukhei said, trying to reason with the older, but he didn’t listen.

“He’ll be fine. It’s only for a few minutes.” Ten said. He then brought the object to Yangyang’s leaking cock. The quickly slipped it on, making sure it was on properly.

“What is that?” Yangyang asked, already not liking how it felt. He looked to Ten, who was taking his jeans off with a small smile. “It’s called a cock ring. I can’t have you cum yet, not when I still haven’t had any fun.” Ten said, giving the boy a smile.

“You continue, I’ll take Yangyang’s mouth.” Ten said to Yukhei, who only nodded with a sigh. Once he started to thrust, Yangyang moaned out, completely forgetting what Ten just said. “Wait, let’s flip him over” Ten said.

Yukhei pulled out, then quickly help the boy to turn his body over, putting him on his hands and knees. Yukhei pushed back in, gripping his waist, moaning out as he felt Yangyang clench around him.

“Open up Yangyang.” Ten said, who was in front of Yangyang, which his dick right up in his face. Yangyang looked up to Ten, who was only smiling sweetly at him. Yangyang obeyed, opening his mouth. He felt Ten push in, a little too fast, making him gag a bit.

“Oops, sorry baby.” Ten said with a giggle. He ran his fingers through the younger males messy hair, then started to encourage the boy to work his mouth.

Yangyang still being inexperienced, slowly wrapped his lips around Ten. He leaned forward, taking it further in his mouth, then pulled back. His tongue was flat on the dick, making it wet. Ten tried not to thrust forward, but it was hard.

The three were at a pace, with Yukhei thrusting in the boy hard and deep, then Yangyang sucking Ten’s dick like it was a popsicle, to Ten moaning out the boys name, making Yangyang blush.

“I’m gonna cum.” Yukhei grunted out. Yangyang could feel the elders hands gripping onto his waist tightly, which will most likely leave bruises. After one last deep thrust, Yukhei came inside the boy. Yangyang felt his load shoot in him, making his shiver. Yukhei stayed there for a few more seconds, to process what just happened. He then pulled out, making the cum leak out and run down Yangyang’s thigh. The taller male fell on the bed, closing his eyes as he tried not to fall asleep.

Ten made a few more thrusts in the boys mouth, before pulling out. He then came right on yangyang’s face, making the boy flinch as the liquid hit his cheeks, some getting on his lips. “Good boy.” Ten said with a smile. He patted Yangyang’s head, then made him lie on the bed, right next to Yukhei, who was clearly sleeping.

Ten then took the ring off, making Yangyang let out a happy sigh. That thing was torturous to keep on, and was finally glad it was off. He watched as Ten leaned down, taking his shaft in his mouth. He sucked the tip, making Yangyang moan. Ten swiped his tongue over the slit, which made Yangyang cry out in bliss.

After a few minutes of that, Yangyang was about to cum. “I-I’m gonna c-cum!” Yangyang whined out. But ten still didn’t move, his mouth still on yangyang’s cock. When he could no longer hold it, he came right in Tens mouth. He sighed out in content, the euphoric feeling taking over his body. Ten swallowed everything, making Yangyang go red at that.

“That was fun.” Ten said, climbing in between the two fucked out rappers. Then brought the blanket to cover them up, they fell asleep, hoping to god the other members won’t be home for awhile.

“Next year, I’m getting you a pile of shit.” Yangyang said, yawning tiredly. He threw his right arm over Ten’s chest, then finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic :D I wrote this bc bottom Yangyang is my favourite, and dom!Ten is also hot sksjsjs I added Yukhei bc he’s a gentle giant and thought he would treat Yangyang nicely :) please leave any requests. I’ll write any ship tbh  
> (This is a smut acc, so only smuts :-D)


End file.
